


Drawing the Short Straw

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rain, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has to stay out to keep an eye on a locked anomaly. Danny helps.<br/>For the prompts "Becker/Danny, outside, tac vest, heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing the Short Straw

The anomaly in the middle of nowhereville, rainywoodstown is contained, but not closed, so someone has to keep watch. Becker draws the short straw, and watches the other vehicles full of waterlogged ARC employees leave. The last SUV stays with him, but he stands outside like a good soldier should, regardless of the rain. Standing guard.

"You're absolutely daft, you know. Don't come complaining to me when you have a chill."

He turns to the familiar voice. "I thought you'd left with the others."

Danny Quinn rounds the back of the SUV, generous mouth turning up into a slightly lopsided, completely endearing grin. It's very easy to fixate on the luscious curves of Danny's mouth, though Becker will never tell him so. "I thought it might be more interesting to stick around."

In a flash, he's pushed up against the SUV, Danny's mouth hot against the chilled, wet skin of his jaw. It's the best way to shut Danny up, Becker's found, so he doesn't complain, sliding his hands around Danny's slender hips to pull him closer as he catches that mouth with his own. And that's not the only benefit, not by far. Danny kisses the same way he does everything else - hot and bold and self assured and almost cocky - but Becker's discovered that it's nice to have someone else in charge for a short time. He also knows from experience that Danny shags the same way he kisses, and the thought of that is what makes his cock twitch in his fatigues, which by now are soaked through and sticking to his thighs.

Danny's fingers are already tugging at his tac vest, the ripping of velcro almost obscenely loud against the white noise of the rain falling around them. The last dry part of him is suddenly exposed to the rain as Danny shoves the vest off his shoulders, taking the strap of the assault rifle with it. Becker manages to keep hold of both, opening the front seat of the SUV just long enough to throw them inside, hissing as he feels wet fingers make their way up under his shirt to stroke his chest. Danny pulls the shirt off over his head, and he hopes to god that it's been thrown on top of the SUV and not in the mud - even wet, he has to have -something- to wear back to the ARC. His mind stutters to a stop mid worry at the hot swipe of tongue against his neck, Danny's kisses warm and wet and moving down his skin hungrily to nip at his collar bone, licking and sucking hungrily at the drops of water that fall on Becker's shoulders and biceps. He's tugging at Becker's fatigues now, and he can feel the heat of his palm even through his soaked pants. His arousal surges again, and he tries to arch into the touch, groaning breathlessly as Danny finally manages to worm his trousers and shorts down his thighs and wrap his hand around Becker's straining erection.

Wet jeans, Becker quickly finds, are a pain in the arse, especially with as nicely fitted as Danny wears his. He pulls the other man's shirt off and tosses it behind him onto the car, then starts on the trousers, cursing under his breath as he fumbles with the button. He cups and lightly squeezes Danny's erection through the soaked denim as he does, trying to tease as he wrestles with the garment. But damned if he'd admit defeat, so he manages to get them undone and yank them down, returning Danny's touch.

"Oh god, yes." Danny groans and presses closer to him, face buried in his neck, gasps of pleasure hot against his chilled, wet skin. He feels Danny's fingers tighten ever so slightly around his cock, stroking him a little harder, a little faster, and the feel of hot skin contrasted with the rain is more intense than he could have ever imagined. Becker strokes his free hand hungrily over his lover's back and shoulders, feeling wiry strength and nicely defined muscles, everything that makes moments like this completely perfect. His fingers tangle in Danny's wet hair, forcing him up enough to catch his mouth again, sucking and biting at his lips and tongue and trying to give as good as he got.

Danny grabs his hand and pulls it away from between them suddenly, blue eyes dark as he presses Becker back harder against the cold metal of the SUV, bringing their hips together. It's bloody freezing against his back and his ass, but for the moment he doesn't care about anything but the heat between their bodies, the slide of his cock against the hardness of Danny's erection, against the warm, firm stretch of stomach as Danny thrusts up against him. He clenches at Danny's bare hips, hard enough to bruise - god, if half his men kept themselves as trim as this! - and thrusts back against him, moaning open-mouthed against his lips and tasting rain.

It doesn't take long like this, Danny's pace frantic and demanding, driving hot shocks of pleasure through him as they rut together almost desperately. It makes Becker's toes curl inside his boots, makes him whimper, but he doesn't even care because it's so fucking good. His nails rake up Danny's spine, and he bucks up against him once more and climaxes, the ropes of his seed almost burning hot on his chest in contrast to the cold water that falls on his skin. He hears Danny give a little proud noise, and he pulls away just a little, one hand braced beside Becker's head on the window of the SUV. Blue eyes catch and hold his gaze, dark and triumphant, narrowing only slightly as Danny jerks himself, groaning low and throaty as his come paints molten streaks on Becker's stomach and chest.

Becker lets his eyes close, his head falling back against the SUV with a wet thump that sends icy rivulets of water down his back. He vaguely registers Danny wiping a handkerchief over his stomach - still wet, but at least warm from body heat. Then the sodden mass of his t-shirt is pressed into his hand. "Might want to do up your trousers. Connor's coming back with tea."

The sudden realization that they'd been shagging outside in full view with Connor coming back at any time makes Becker groan. But he really should be used to stunts like this by now. He pulls his pants and boxers back up and pulls his entirely too cold t-shirt back on, frowning at the ease with which Danny managed to get those tight, wet jeans done back up again. Danny grabs his shirt off the top of the SUV, then pauses, looking at Becker with a grin.

Before he can think to stop him, Danny's hand is buried in his hair, ruffling the soaked strands and pulling them up into spikes. He grins, still lopsided, still adorable, and pulls his shirt on. "Been wanting to do that for a while, Captain Hairspray. You should let loose more often, the look suits you."

Becker snorts. "I'm dating you, aren't I? Don't push your luck."  
____________


End file.
